


Last Day of Work

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealous Zsasz, Possessive Behavior, Violence, Wall Sex, if I missed something tell me, so I can add it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor claims the reader as his own.





	Last Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was two fic requests combined because occasionally I take requests. (Not doing that currently)

         You dance through his thoughts every waking minute. It was starting to affect his work and it was pissing him off. He needed to either kill you or fuck you. Killing you seemed like a waste and he’d still have you trapped in his thoughts. A tally-mark is not the kind of memory he wants of you. He wants memories of touching you, kissing you, fucking you. Shit, Victor has never wanted something as badly as he wanted you. And you were blissfully unaware of his desire, his need.

        This place is a shit hole, but the tips are great and they are keeping food in your fridge and your bills paid. The waitresses weren’t paid well enough for the constant sexual harassment and inappropriate groping that was endured by them. And it was true more could be earned by hopping up on that stage and baring all to the lecherous wolves that frequented the dive, but it wasn’t something you could do. You had admired the bravery of the few who did, but in a place like this, they were often forced into a different kind of work eventually. So you suffered through those oglers and unwanted ass grabs, to keep yourself off the streets.

         Victor went to where you worked to torture himself some more. He wanted to poke out all those eyes that stare at you, rip out the tongue of that guy who keeps licking his lips every time you refill his glass. And then there was that one guy who kept grabbing your ass, Victor gripped his glass tightly. You kept pulling away whenever that asshole tried to take liberties, Victor caught the tired, sad look in your eyes, at every catcall. The brief wince that you try to cover with a forced smile when  ****some dickhead tried to stick tips in your cleavage. Victor was seeing red, when that one prick grabbed your ass again, Victor was there breaking the man’s wrist.

         It happened so fast, the pressure from the lech’s hand was gone and the man was screaming in pain. You turned to see Victor Zsasz breaking the man’s wrist, he was in the process of snapping the man’s arm at the elbow. You had seen him quite frequently at his table in the back observing, quite often you caught him watching you. The feeling it gave you was not the same as the other men who frequented the establishment, he was better dressed and seemed like he should be elsewhere, not in this shit hole. But he always sat in your section and he tipped better than anyone. He barely spoke but when he did it made you feel warm inside. Victor never molested you, never harassed you. You put your hand on his arm gently, “Victor?”

          He heard your sweet voice cut through his rage, he snapped the man’s arm, then let him go. Victor grabbed your hand and started leading you away from the scene of his deed. When your boss tried to stop you both, Victor grabbed him with his free hand, "She doesn’t work here anymore, I’ll send someone to pick up her things, her paycheck, and her tips. And it better all be there or I will personally take it from your hide.” He pushed the man away and led you to the exit. 

       Victor let your hand go long enough to drape his coat around you. He didn’t speak at all just led you to his car and opened the door for you. It was a quiet drive, you placed your hand on his while it sat on the gear shift, “Where are we going?” He glanced at you briefly and smiled. 

       “Someplace nicer, quieter, cleaner. Is that okay, (y/n)?”

        “Okay. You know I needed that job, Victor.”

        It wasn’t an angry voice you used, a quiet chastisement with no malice attached. Victor pulled into the parking garage the car making its slow climb up until he reached the floor he likes to park in. Victor parked in his favorite spot. “I know a better place that will pay you properly and you won’t get harassed by customers. And if they do, management will straighten them out.”

         Victor led you across a covered walkway, “There’s construction going on, but my floor is completed.” He took you up a flight of stairs. Why’d he bring you here, he could have easily taken you home or a nearby safe-house, he passed two of them bringing you here. He hadn’t even let the Girls know of this place yet. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t killed anyone here, it was still clean, untainted.

           Once inside he watched you look around, his pulse thundering in his ears, that voice in his head, claim her. “(Y/n).” You turned to look at him and he could barely refrain from grabbing you. Instead, he pushed his jacket off your shoulders letting it fall to the floor. “I want you. Do you want me?”

        You bit your lip and nodded, Victor brought his lips crashing down on yours. His hands sliding down your back until he found the zipper on the back of your skirt, his hands shaking, trying to keep his calm. Victor got annoyed when he realized it had a hook as well, he ended up ripping that part of the skirt. “Shit, sorry.” 

       You seemed oblivious to the destruction of your skirt you were focused on his hands on you, his lips on yours. The ache from need causing chain reactions in your body. Skirt gone he lifted you up, deciding it would take too long to get to the room, he pressed you up against the closest wall as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You held onto him as he struggled to get his pants undone and keep you balanced against the wall. Faces close as he finally got his pants out of the way, he froze, fuck the goddamn condoms are in the bedroom.

       “Condoms.” he muttered. You let him know about your IUD. He wasn’t even thinking about that, he feared he’d taint you with all his dark thoughts and deeds. You were nibbling on his neck and he  ****shuddered slightly, shit he needed you now, moving your dampened panties out of his way teasing your entrance. “Tell me what you want. ”

         Your honeyed tongue whispered softly in his ear, “Fuck me, Victor.” And the last bit of hesitation left him, vanished with that first hard thrust. Victor gave you one brief second, one agonizingly long second to adjust to him, before pulling back and slamming into you again and again. Your nails dug into his flesh as you cried out his name. Victor knew he was close but he didn’t want this to end, but between your wonderful sounds and your walls tightening around his cock, he couldn’t hold out any longer. Victor had a split second of remorse at this moment ending, she pulled in tighter eyes meeting his, lips met again as he spilled his seed into her.

          “Did I hurt you?” You shook your head smiling. Before kissing him softly, “I have to put you down, sweetness. Can you stand?” 

        “ I can. I’m not sure about walking.” You giggled softly. Once on you feet you leaned against the wall waiting for your legs to be less shaky, “Going to need a shower.” Victor leaned in and started kissing you, his kisses were wonderful. You pushed off the wall, and Victor caught you. 

        “I’ll carry you.” You let out a soft giggle. 

         “Might want to fix your pants so you don’t trip.” 

          “They’ll stay up.” You realized how tight his pants are, how does he move in them you wondered as he scooped you up and carried you off to the bathroom. Which ended up being an interesting and fun experience.

          Eventually the two of you made it to Victor’s bed. He held you in his arms, Victor let out a sigh thinking about how he should have claimed you sooner. You were meant to be, “Mine.” He said it so softly but you heard it. 

          You turned over looking at him, you thought to yourself I was meant to be, “yours.” The last word escaped your lips, as you drifted off to sleep    


End file.
